


Pico Goes to McDonald's with Boyfriend

by Philiah



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Eating at McDonald's, Fluff, Hanging Out, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pining, wrote this on a whim really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiah/pseuds/Philiah
Summary: Pico has never been to a McDonald's before.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') & Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 174





	Pico Goes to McDonald's with Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Ya.

Pico didn’t often go out and eat, much less at a McDonald’s.

He thinks it’s too crowded, too many kids, and just a bit too loud. But when Boyfriend invited him to hang out and mumbled out an awkward, “Haha, but it won’t be anything special. Is a McDonald’s okay for you?” Pico cautiously agreed, with a hint of excitement. 

He also didn’t have the heart to tell Boyfriend he has never been to a McDonald’s before in worry that he would be laughed at, and God forbid if he shows any signs of weakness at all to the first person he ever truly likes. 

He wonders if he should wear anything special, anything that will make him fit in better. Does his regular clothing look too...aggressive?

Is there even a dress code for going to a McDonald’s?

Scratch that. Is his regular clothes actually aggressive or is it just him being dumb?

And is it advisable to bring his gun?

That question was immediately answered right after Boyfriend spotted it in his hands the moment Pico opened the door when Boyfriend came to pick him up. Boyfriend’s alarmed state nearly made Pico break into laughter, though it would’ve sounded incredibly uncomfortable if he did, and so to calm the blue-haired boy down, Pico threw the gun aside -reluctantly- and exited his home beaming widely. 

As they walk together to the McDonald’s, Pico takes note of how Boyfriend’s tone of voice never seems to change out of its usual melodious tune. How it still sounds like he’s singing even when he’s just describing his day. It’s endearing, but Pico will never admit that to him.

“Are you planning to ambush me? Quit that,” Pico jokingly says when Boyfriend’s words manage to flow into a short and sweet melody on accident.

The other turns red from embarrassment, bringing a hand up to his mouth to cover it gently, “Sorry.”

Pico turns red too, because now he thinks he might’ve been rude. Before he could do anything about it, they finally reach the McDonald’s, which isn’t so crowded much to their delight, and they decided to queue for their food first instead of finding a seat.

Which leads to the hardest part of this outing: What the hell is Pico going to eat?

The queue isn’t long enough for him to read the entire menu down fast enough to make a decision, and it seems like Boyfriend already has a meal in mind. So when their turn comes and Boyfriend politely lets Pico order first, much to his annoyance, the redhead says the first thing his eyes fell upon.

“Can I have a Happy Meal?” He doesn’t even _know_ what that is. But when the decision settles and it dawns upon him what he actually ordered, it was already too late. 

Boyfriend glances at him briefly, opening his mouth for a moment before he hesitates and closes it for the next few seconds, before he finally says, “Can I have a Happy Meal too?”

Pico thinks Boyfriend is just _so embarrassing_ and _so stupid_ for thinking this would make him feel better. He doesn’t want to admit it actually does.

At this point he doesn’t even know what to do with himself anymore, and when the cashier asks him a question, he only nods without actually knowing what he was being asked for. 

By the time his order arrives, along with Boyfriend’s, Pico already feels like going home so he could curl up in a ball and fall asleep. He really shouldn’t have agreed to this. He doesn’t care what Boyfriend thinks of him, but it’s preferable if Boyfriend doesn’t think Pico’s some childish freak that never grew up.

“Do you want to trade toys? I think you’ll like mine more,” Boyfriend suddenly smiles and looks at him, holding the packaged item up for Pico to see. Pico peers through the clear part of the plastic wrap, though it’s covered with words that he doesn’t bother to read, and sees that the toy _does_ look cooler than the one he has on _his_ tray.

He takes it, cautiously, and he finds himself smiling stupidly. He presses his fingers against the toy inside.

It isn’t anything special.

It’s just a toy.

He hasn’t had a toy in so long.

Pico nearly crumbles. Nearly.

“Let’s go eat then?” Boyfriend gestures, picking his tray up to head over to the tables. Pico follows obediently.

Pico decides he probably likes McDonald’s after all. 

But honestly, he thinks he’ll like anything as long as Boyfriend’s there.

**Author's Note:**

> [my friend actually streams/makes video about FNF so it would be really cool if you’d give it a watch :] Maybe I’ll write more FNF eventually?](https://youtu.be/CohLNTU0_PI)


End file.
